Baby
by Fizzzeee
Summary: Two happy couples move into a house, It's perfect...for now. I'm not the greatest at summaries so please check this out :


_**Roxas--**_

I laid in the backseat of our car, sick as a dog and every bump made my bones ache even more. The only comforting thing was Kairi's fingers running gently through my hair.

"This is ridiculous…" I heard Sora mutter, "We have to drive all the way out here to go to the doctor!" He said and put a hand on Namine's head as she slept on the middle consol.

"We could always move out here.." Kairi said. I coughed a little and said softly,

"Kai we cant afford it…Not with adding another member to the family we'll have to pay for.." I coughed again and she put her hand on my face gently and whispered,

"Shhh…Just go back to sleep Roxas…" She stroked my face with her fingers. I relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

**_Namine--_**

We drove up outside a beautiful and huge house, "Wow…" I whispered and got out of the car.

"It's beautiful…" Kairi said and smiled.

I smiled, "Look at the price! Oh my god!" I said and ran up to the front of the house. I knocked on the door and rang the door bell, my blonde ponytails were bouncing happily and I took of my sunglasses and looked in one of the windows,

"Do you think there's anyone home?" Kairi asks as she walked up the porch and took her own sunglasses off. I shrugged,

"There's a car in the drive way." I said as the door opened.

"Are you girls lookin' to buy?" A mans voice asked. Turned and smileed,

"Yes sir! We are!" I said, oh so confident. Kairi stepped up in front of me and said,

"We'd like to look at the house please." The man smiled and lets us in.

"Wow…" We both said, "It's huge! Kai its perfect!" I said and looked back at her,

"It's so cheap.." She said and looked back at the man, "What's the catch?" She asked.

"Well…." He said, "There have been some disturbances.." I felt a nervous knot forming in my stomach,

"W-what kind of disturbances…." I asked.

"You know…like the bump in the night disturbances, footsteps, weird things like that. But it shouldn't bother you." He said and smiled. Kairi sighed, "Nami don't be so scared…we'll take it." She says and smiles.

**_Kairi. Three weeks later--_**

"Roxas hand me the yellow paint." I asked and held my hand out. Roxas handed me the paint can and I opened it and stuck the paint brush in it and started to paint little yellow stars on the ceiling.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked and I heard Roxas laugh a little,

"What makes you so sure it's a girl? What if it's a boy?" he asked.

"I better not have a boy." I said and laughed. I got down and walked over and put my chin on his shoulder. I painted a star on his cheek. He smiled and turned to look at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. Someone out of the corner of my eye caused me to look away but there was no one there.

I frowned and pulled away from Roxas and walked over to the door. I looked out and down the hall.

I called, "Hello? Nami? Sora?" There was no response.

"What's up Kai?" Roxas asked me, coming up behind me and putting his hands on my hips. My mouth opened but nothing came out, I turned to face him.

"I don't know…I thought-" There it was. In the corner of the room. It looked like a girl with long red hair looking down, she looked up at me. Her face was white and scabbed up in several places. I gasped and pointed. Roxas looked but she disappeared.

"What?" He asked. I stood there with my mouth open.

"I…..I thought…." I choked out, "There was a girl…in the corner!" I said. "You didn't see her?? She looked dead and…her hair was red and long and…Roxas she looked dead!" I cried. He looked back at me, "Kai…baby there's nothing there." He said soothingly, "You're probably just tired." He stroked my cheek. I nodded,

"Yeah…I'm just tired…" I mumbled, I'd seen something. I knew it. I put my head on Roxas's chest and listened to his breathing. He sounded hoarse, like there was something stuck in his throat. That's how it always is now…

This stupid sickness had taken the love of my life and weakened him. He didn't run around with me any more because he wouldn't be able to breath, he wouldn't go outside when it snowed because the cold air burned his throat. No one knew what it was, the doctors at the hospital were trying a new treatment but it made him sick, and he couldn't get out of bed.

My thoughts were interrupted by his cough. I swear I could hear his bones shake when he coughed, he held me tighter as he coughed, and when he stopped I could hear his wheeze.

"Roxas baby…Come on…" I said softly and took his hand. I lifted my head off his chest and pulled him to our room. "Lay down and I'll make you something to eat…" I pulled the sheets back on our bed.

I kissed his forehead as soon as he laid down and covered him up, then went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and made my self a cup of coffee and started making pasta for dinner. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the water to boil and put my head down.

Roxas was right….I am really tired…I'll just sleep for a few minutes…

**_Roxas--_**

My skin was on fire.

At least that's what it felt like. My bones ached and the mattress felt like a rock. I couldn't breath because the air burnt my throat. I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I smelled coffee and sighed, Kairi was making something.

I closed my eyes and imagined her face, she had a perfect smile, bright blue eyes, soft red hair that never tangled. I loved to run my fingers through it and smell it. She was my comfort, my medicine…when the treatments left me in a pile of bones, skin and barf she came and put me back together with kisses and sweet words. She was always there for me, she told me she always would be but I could see it taking a toll on her. This and being pregnant left her broken and exhausted by the end of the day. I didn't want her to hurt herself, she was too tired and I didn't want her to hurt the baby. I sighed again and opened my eyes. There were little black lines on the ceiling, I frowned and studied them. I don't remember them being there before. They started to creep across the ceeling, making abstract lines. The lines started to form letters. I watched as they formed the word, 'BABY'

My eyes opened when I heard a shriek, a bone chilling scream echoed through the house. I jumped out of bed,

"Kairi!!" I yelled and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What??" She asked and lifted her head off the table, "What's wrong baby?" She asked and walked over to me, a look of worry across her beautiful features.

"Did you scream?" I asked. She gave me a confused look,

"What?"

"Did you scream??" I asked again putting my hands on her face.

"No…I didn't hear anything. Are you okay Roxas?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead, probably checking for a fever.

"You didn't hear anything…?" I whispered. How did she not hear that? The lines.

I ran back upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. I was panting by the top and my hands started to shake. I ran into our room and looked at the ceiling.

There was nothing there, just plain black ceiling.

"Roxas! What's going on?? What's wrong with you?!" Kairi asked running up behind me, she pushed by me and stood in front of me. She grabbed my shaking hands and held them in hers. "Roxas tell me what's going on!" She demanded. I looked at her, I almost told her. But would she believe me? What if she passed me off as insane and just left? Then again she'd seen something too…

"It's nothing…" I whispered, "Just…just a bad dream…"

"Are you sure?" She asked touching my face again, I leaned into her hand and nodded,

"Yes dear.." I whispered and kissed her softly, "Don't worry." I said against her lips and smiled a little. She kissed my cheek.

We heard the door open and Namine announce, "We're home!!"

**_Namine--_**

Sora still held my hand tight as we walked through the door, he was so protective now that he knew I was pregnant.

"Helloes?!" I called again. Roxas and Kairi came downstairs together, Roxas was paler then usual and he looked as if he would fall over any second.

"Hello happy couple.." He said hoarsely and smiled.

"Hi!" I said and went up to him and kissed his cheek and hugged Kairi. We went into the kitchen and I asked,

"What's for dinner?" I lifted up the lid of the pot and saw pasta.

"Roxas wanted pasta…" She said, "I hope you guys don't mind…I can make something else."

I shook my head, "Nope. I love pasta." I said and smiled. She sighed,

"Okay. Good." She sat at the table and Roxas came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. I heard a soft moan from her and I rolled my eyes and went out into the living room and found Sora sitting on the couch watching foot ball.

I sat next to him and said, "Hey baby." I leaned on him. He smirked and said,

"Hey Nami…" He leaned back and I climbed on top of him and put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes.

A few seconds later he pulled me up and started kissing me. Minutes later we were deep in a glorious make out session when there was the noise of breaking glass. We pulled apart.

"Kairi!" I shouted, "Are you okay?" Sora continued to kiss my neck but I pushed him off, "Cut it out." I mumbled, "Kairi!!" I shouted again. There was no answer, I got off Sora and went into the kitchen. It was a complete mess. Pasta was spilled out on the floor and broken dishes were scattered everywhere.

"Kairi?! Roxas?!" I shouted. How did this all happen in like two seconds? Had more time passed?

"Nami.." I heard Sora's voice behind me. I turned and looked. He was holding a knife. My eyes widened when I saw it.

"S-Sora…where did you get that?" I asked, my voice shaking. He stepped towards me and I backed up in response.

"Nami…" He said again as he raised up the knife.

"Sora stop! You're not being funny!" I cried, I bumped into something. I had reached the counter. Sora grabbed me by the throat, "SORA STOP!" I screamed. He smiled wickedly and thrust the knife into my stomach, I shrieked. Suddenly he grabbed me and started shaking me,

"Namine!! Nami! Nami!" He shouted. I tried to push him away,

"Get away you bastard!" I screamed pushing on his chest.

"Namine wake up!!" He yelled. My eyes opened and I saw Sora standing above me. I was panting and I felt dizzy, my hand went to my stomach. I lifted up my shirt and saw my baby bump but no knife, just smooth skin.

"Nami…are you okay? What the hell happened?" Roxas asked as he walked into the room. Kairi came to me and sat next to me.

"Nami you okay?" She asked. Sora stroked my cheek and I flinched away from his touch and looked into his eyes. They were full of worry, not the cold look they had before."Sora…I…" I got up and ran outside.

* * *

Okay. This might suck but ya know constructive critisism is great :) THANKIES FOR READING! :D

~Rach :3


End file.
